The Truth of the Silver Millennium
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena tells us what really happened during Queen Serenity's Reign.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Serena Tsukino, and I'm going to tell the truth of what happened during the Silver Millennium. Everyone thinks that my mother, Queen Serenity was so nice and kind, but nothing could be further from the truth. She was an evil, conniving, manipulative shrew, and only I and my siblings ever saw it. She separated us all through different dimensions though we've all reconnected by now. My older brother, Prince Heero Refuge Haven D'Luna, now known as the Gundam pilot of Wing Zero, the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy.

My twin brother, Prince Naruto Maximus Saber D'Luna, is now known as Naruto Uzumaki, the number one maverick ninja. I really miss him, he was the only one that ever truly understood me in our family, though Heero loved us both dearly and would do anything to keep us safe and happy. I do have my little brother with me, Sammy, and I will do everything in my power to keep those power hungry bitches, formerly known as my friends away from him. Yeah, that's right, they never liked me during the Silver Millennium because I was friends with Princess Hotaru of Saturn, and thanks to those bitches she's a baby again.

I managed to use my crystal to pass her off as my sister and now she's going to be raised the way she should have been. I fired Luna from her position, apparently her real job was to keep me from remembering the truth, I caught her attempting to use the mind meld on me one night while I was sleeping, it's a damn good thing I woke up when I did. Artemis abandoned Mina for her traitorous behavior and now stays with me. Luna is staying with that bitch, Raye. God, I never did like her.

Get this, I never loved Darien back then, that was another manipulation on my mother's and his part. Pluto made sure to keep that illusion in place, especially when the Starlights were here. I had a very different love back then, he was everything Darien isn't. For one, he actually listened to me instead of reading a book and pretending he cared. For another, he encouraged me to learn how to fight, taught his style of fighting, which was similar to how Sailor Scouts fight.

Mother hated him because he would not bow down before her, he refused to worship the very ground she walked upon, and I loved him all the more for it. You see he saw through her and advised the Terran King out of making some treaties that went heavily in the Moon's favor. So, shortly before the Silver Millennium fell she killed him in front of me and I challenged her for the throne, in a powers battle. I kicked her ass and took the throne for myself. The first thing I did was fire the scouts she had chosen for me.

I'm getting ahead of myself, I shall have to start at the beginning. Have I piqued your interest yet? Do you want to know the real truth behind the Silver Millennium, not the glossy version my mother used my crystal to have spread around?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Naruto, or Redakai: Conquer the Kairu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, it's Serena again. As I was saying previously, I should start my tale at the beginning which would be when I met Darien during the Silver Millennium. The only one of the princess' I hung out with was Princess Hotaru of Saturn, I couldn't stand the others, they were all too busy being sluts to care about me and their duty. " Hime, are you excited to meet Prince Darien? "

" No, I am not, Hotaru. I have heard that he is incredibly self-absorbed, he'd get along with any one of the Inners or Sailor Pluto. Hell, when he's older my mother may even go after him. " I reply, putting my long, black hair in its usual braid. Mother detested the fact that I refused to wear it in the royal style, but my big brother, Heero had just calmly told her that whatever made his little sister happy would remain. His eyes had been glowing platinum at the time, the sign that his power was making itself known.

Mother had backed down on the hair issue fast, no one messed with Heero when he got like that. Naruto had told mother that Grandma Sara had no problems with me having my hair in a braid. Sammy, well, he just looked at me adoringly, as he was very shy and only two. Plus, he just didn't like mother. My green eyes looked back at me from my mirror, I hated having to play this game. Mother wanted to enter me into a marriage contract with Darien, but Heero had just glared at her, hand on his sword and dared her to do it. Mother dropped the subject fast.

" Hello, Hotaru, Rena, I'm here to escort you two to the main courtyard. Wouldn't want anything happening to the two prettiest ladies here, would we? "

" Duo, are you sure you're a Plutonian prince and not a Venusian prince? " I ask him.

" I'm sure, Rena. Heero doesn't trust Darien and asked me to be here, since he went on a diplomatic mission to Kinmoku, to foster an alliance between us. "

" Mother is only doing what's best for mother. Grandma Sara is starting to think she should have held onto the crystal until I was of age. Mother will ruin our Kingdom faster than anyone else will or could. " I say, my green eyes full of compassion for my people.

" My mother sees what is happening and has asked me to protect you and Hotaru as long as I can. " Duo admits as we head for the courtyard.

I sigh when I see mother and who had to be Darien, though there was another boy as well, " Duo, who's the other one? "

" Darien's half-brother, Prince Ky. I hear he's training as a Kairu Warrior. Apparently Heero had a chat with the King of Earth and he agreed to bring his other son along as well. " Duo says softly as we approach.

" Boys, I want you on your best behavior. This dark haired, green eyed beauty could be the future queen of the Earth, her name is Princess Serena. " King Markus says.

" A pleasure as always, King Markus. Allow me to introduce my friends, Prince Duo of Pluto and Princess Hotaru of Saturn. " I say, stepping forward and curtsying, to do my grandmother proud.

" These are my sons, Prince Darien and Prince Ky. "

" A pleasure to meet you, Serena. " Darien says, kissing my hand.

" Kindly address me properly until you are given permission to do otherwise, Prince Darien. You do a disservice to your planet and your teachers by taking such liberties. " I reprimand him.

" It is an honor to meet you, Princess Serena. " Prince Ky says, bowing.

" Please rise, Prince Ky. We are equals here. " I tell him, smiling.

He turns to Hotaru and bows, " It is an equal honor to be in the presence of one with such power and skill, Princess Hotaru. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. "

Ky had just gone up in my estimations, Darien had completely ignored Hotaru, " Nonsense, Prince Ky, rise. "

Ky turns to Duo, " I demand a rematch, Death Knight, you caught me off guard. "

Duo grins at this, " Anytime, Ky. "

" Mother, may I take the princes on a tour of the grounds. I'm sure they would like to see our training room, and maybe the gardens as well. " I say oh so sweetly, knowing that she wouldn't dare say no in front of the King or Duo, because Duo would report back to Heero and then Heero would call mother and they would get into a shouting match that Heero would ultimately win anyhow.

" Of course you may, sweetheart. " Mother says.

Duo, Hotaru and I turn to lead our guests on a tour. My friends flanked me so Darien couldn't stand near me. I could sense his anger at that, but he didn't wish to anger his father either so he kept his mouth shut and walked next to Duo. Ky started up a conversation with Hotaru about various fighting styles until the tour started. As I led them through the palace I made double certain to keep Darien from knowing where my chambers were, and one well-placed glare from Duo enforced well hissed order to those Inner sluts to never tell Darien where my chambers were. The Inner sluts were more than happy to take Darien off of my hands. A hand placed on them all by Duo was a constant reminder to obey my orders.

I happily continue the tour, now with only Ky as a guest, " What did you order your court to do? " Ky asks me.

" To not show Darien where my chambers are. I deliberately let him know where theirs were, my mother's, Sailor Pluto's when she's here, but not mine. If I have my way he will never know where they are. " I answer.

Ky smiles, " Finally, someone who isn't taken in by his charm. "

" That's charm? " I ask, shocked.

" Well, he thinks it is, at any rate. " Ky responds.

I conclude the tour at the training room and Ky smiles at this, " Duo, care for a spar? "

" Spar with Rena, she's good. Her father has trained her to fight, against her mother's wishes. As he put it, no child of his is going to be defenseless and have to rely on others for their protection. " Duo says.

" Oh, that was a fun day when she caught him training the Moon Princess to fight, this was before Grandma Sara stepped down, and she made a command decision that if the princess wishes to fight then she shall be trained and no one, not even her mother can stop her. Mother never dared argue with her mother, for Grandma could have chosen to keep the throne until I was ready. " I state, grinning.

" Let me guess, your mother didn't want that, is it safe to speak of this? "

Hotaru smirks, " The first, original purpose for the Silence Wall was to prevent eavesdropping, we're good, all royal Saturnians have it up at all times, pisses the Queen off too, she hates her daughter associating with me, but one cross glance from Prince Heero and she keeps her opinions to herself. Her children all like me. "

" Why does everyone seem to gloss over you? " Ky asks Hotaru.

" Because I have the power to wipe them all out by simply dropping my glaive, so they fear me. They don't realize how strong my sense of duty is. That I wouldn't until I absolutely had no choice. " Hotaru says.

" That's just stupid. " Ky says as I concentrate and change into my training outfit, it had taken me awhile to master this particular spell, but now I could do it easily.

Duo smirks at Ky, " You'd think they'd be more scared of me, seeing as how one touch from me, if I will it, you're marked for death. "

" That's what you did to the Inner Court of protectors. " Ky says, comprehension dawning.

" To keep their silence, yes. " Duo says as I start my warm-up routines. Ky was limbering up as well. I was hoping that this would turn out to be a good match. Not many would seriously spar with me.

" Prince Ky, my father is Uranian, I can take my lumps and bruises, plus Hotaru can heal them for me. " I say softly.

" In other words, don't go easy on me because I'm the Moon Princess. Understood, no powers though, physical prowess only. " Ky stipulates.

I grin at this, " Sure thing, Uranians are known for their speed though. "

" Bring it, Princess. " Ky challenges.

I drop into my fighting stance, and look him over, he was well trained, he left no obvious openings for me to attack him. He was assessing me in the same way, though I had deliberately left an opening to goad him into attacking, which he did. Quick as lightning I pivot away from him and drop into a sweep kick.

Ky manages to perform a handspring and retain his feet, " Clever, Princess, deliberately leaving yourself open to lure me in. You knew you could move out of the way fast enough that I wouldn't be able to stop my forward momentum and you capitalized on it. You are much smarter than everyone says. "

" That's because I portray myself as stupid in order to get everyone to underestimate me. If Princess Ami of Mercury were to realize exactly how much smarter than her I am she'd either faint or plot to assassinate me. " I reply as we spar on. Sparring with Ky was fun, he didn't worry about bruising me, he just sparred with me like a normal person, which was what I wanted.

He treated me as a person and not a fragile little princess. I hated all the dignitaries that saw a weak little girl. They never believed their children when they said the Moon Princess beat them up. They all said I was too sweet and innocent to know how to fight. I thank my dad every day for training me to defend myself. I thank Queen Reianna for teaching me how to portray myself as something I'm not. Highly useful.

Well, that was how I met the scumbag Darien and his half-brother, the one I fell for. King Marcus had no problem with me choosing his younger son, in fact he felt we made a better match, as you know I was made to think I was supposed to marry Darien, so obviously my mother did not agree with this thinking. Still interested, well, stick around, my tale isn't done yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Naruto, or Redakai: Conquer the Kairu. I do own King Marcus though.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Parts of this chapter could be considered M, for mentions of the Inner courts and Luna's actions against Serena. Rape occurs, you've been warned, enter at your own peril.

Hey there, minna, it's Serena again. I left off last time with how I met Darien and his half-brother, Ky. I suppose the next installment should be more about day to day palace life, to give you all a clear picture as to what my life was truly like during the Silver Millennium.

I sigh as I get up and get ready for my etiquette classes taught by quixotic fools that had no idea what true life was really about, living in their quixotic worlds all damn day long. I put on one of my orange princess gowns, whip my hair up into its trademark braid and head for the puerile class. After that I had lessons with my supposed loyal protectors.

" Oh, hello, Princess Serena. " Princess Raye of Mars says, we were all thirteen now, and she runs a hand under my breasts.

My eyes harden at this, " You take liberties that are not yours to take, Mars Scout. "

Princess Mina of Venus walks up, " We have permission from your mother to seduce you so you can learn how to seduce Darien. "

" I am not seducing anyone at thirteen and especially not that bastard prince. He can rot in hell for all I care. " I snap as Mina runs her tongue along my neck. I ram my elbow back into her stomach and step away.

" Now, Serena, we are merely following our instructions from your mother. You can't fault us for that. " This is said by Princess Ami of Mercury as she unzips my gown.

Princess Lita of Jupiter shoves my gown down my body, leaving me with only my underwear on. She pulls me flush against her and starts to nibble on my collar bone. I let myself go limp and then thrust my arms out from my sides, breaking her hold on me. I use my powers to remove her love bite from me and then go for my gown again, only this time Raye tackles me and pins me to the ground, one hand holding my arms above my head. She uses free hand to push into my underwear and start playing with my clit. I buck and twist trying to get her off of me, " That's it, Serena, I like it when you fight me. "

My green eyes widen in horror as she lifts her body long enough for Princess Mina to remove my underwear. When my mother had said I had lessons with my Inner court I never thought she meant this. I try to concentrate and call upon my powers to fling her off of me. Just my luck that both Heero and Naruto weren't here, Sammy didn't have enough power to help me. Lita pins my hands, and to my horror I see she has removed her clothes and her nipples are erect, she was enjoying what was happening to me. Raye was now free to use her mouth on me and I gag at the contact.

I couldn't believe my mother had ordered them to do this. Princess Mina and Princess Ami were on either side of me, sucking on my nipples. Lita bends over, her boobs in my face, " Either suck, or we get rougher on you. "

I shudder as I am forced to suck on her nipples at her direction, I was still trying to get away, but my powers weren't working, probably thanks to my bitch mother, she knew I wouldn't go along with this willingly, she had ordered them to rape me. My body wasn't betraying me though, I felt no pleasure at this, only revulsion. The only one that could do that for me… no I couldn't think of that now, lest they think I'm liking this.

How I wished for one of my brothers to come home and help me, or Hotaru, they'd leave me alone if she came along. Raye snarls, " She won't climax, she's not feeling any pleasure from this, we need to change tactics. "

Mina grins, " My turn, and you will climax, screaming for me, Princess. "

" Like hell I will, slut. " I fire back.

" Feisty, good. Let's see who you desire. " Mina says.

I erect mental and emotional barriers instantly and Mina finds herself repelled, " How the hell can you do that? "

" Training from your mothers. " I retort.

" How's it going girls? "

My eyes widen at this voice, Luna too. " We can't get her to climax, Luna, we've tried but she won't allow it. "

The prissy black cat walks in between my legs and starts to lick my clit. This time my body betrays me at the rough stimulus and the girls capitalize on this and start pleasuring other areas of my body. I gasp as I can feel heat pool in between my legs and nearly scream as Luna brings me to climax. She continues to do so as Lita and Ami suck on my breasts while Raye is forcing me to eat her out. I force myself to do it as Mina adds to the pressure between my legs, scissoring her fingers in and out of me.

By the time they were done I felt dirty and disgusting. I put my gown and teleport to Venus, and go running to my Aunt. " Serena, what… " she pauses and then she looks sick, " I will kill them for this, they had no right to do this to you. "

" Mother ordered them to auntie. "

" That bitch, how dare she! Queen Aurista get your ass here now! "

The Queen of Pluto teleports in instantly, " You called. "

" Serenity ordered the Inner court to rape her daughter, I need your help to restore her purity. "

Aurista nods and I suddenly feel better, " It never happened, you'll remember it as a bad dream and that's it. I shall gather the Mercurian, Martian, and Jovian Queens, we will deal with this now. "

I nod, " Auntie, can I stay here, I don't feel safe at home without either Heero or Naruto with me. "

" Naruto just got here half an hour ago, Serena, I'll send for him and we can explain what has occurred. We will also call Heero and let him decide how to deal with your mother. "

" I don't want to marry Darien, but I fear mother will force me to. "

" No, she will not, love is my domain. You will never live long enough to marry Darien, ever, I know you'd rather die than marry him. "

" You know me too well. " I say as Naruto appears.

" Serena, what are you doing here, what happened? "

Aunt Aphrodite explains everything and Naruto pulls me close to him in a hug, " How dare she order such a thing, Heero and Dad will both have a fit. "

" It's just a bad dream now, it never happened. "

" I know, but she has to pay for this, Grandma Sara will have her head. " Naruto says.

" Don't we wish, Sara has regretted allowing Serenity to succeed the throne ever since she took it. " Aunt Aphrodite says.

Queen Reianna suddenly appears, " Aurista told me, my daughter has just lost scout privileges. "

" Ours too. " Queen Amelia of Mercury says.

" Though we will let the Sailor Enforcers deal with them. " Queen Lydia of Jupiter adds.

They call for the Enforcers, Princess Rachel of Mars looks at me and then her eyes widen in fury. In moments my older brother was there, taking me into his arms, " Rachel, fulfill your duty, destroy Sailor Mars. "

" Of course, my prince. Serena, I am deeply sorry for this, though at least it is only a bad dream for you now. " Rachel says and transforms before teleporting to the Moon. The next one to appear was Lust Venus, Rina, " Forgive me for not putting a stop to this before it could occur, hime. "

" Call me Serena, Rina. There was nothing you could do. " I state and she teleports off as well. Prince Quatre, the Love Knight appears next.

" Heero, go inform your father and then deal with your mother, I promise you, Serena will be safe. "

" Believe it, bro, no one will touch her, and I never go back on a promise, because that's my nindo, my ninja way. " Naruto says, flashing Heero a peace sign.

Heero nods and teleports out. Princess Zia appears next with her Uranian Knight boyfriend, " I am sorry, Serena, now, I need to go bust my sister's head. Ranma will stay here and keep you company. "

" It's a pleasure to see you again, Ranma. " I state as I go and hug him.

" Same here, cousin dear. " Ranma says.

Princess Adrianna arrives just as Zia teleports off and her eyes look grim, I sigh at this, " Dria, it's not your fault. I don't blame you, I blame my bitch mother. Now, go do your duty. "

" I will, Serena, Mercury Planet Power! " Once she has teleported away I look at the princes.

" The Enforcers can't be my court, what do I do now? "

Quatre looks thoughtful at this, " Well, there may be a solution, remember the battle with Talpa, some of the younger princes, though in Mercury's case only prince and Mars' case the elder prince, were chosen to be the armor bearers, you could ask them, as Talpa is no longer a threat and they are back home. "

I think about this, " Reianna, I would like to speak with Ryo, is that okay with you? "

She nods and summons her elder son, Prince Ryo of Mars, " Serena, why am I here? "

" Raye has betrayed me and I need a new court of protectors, Quatre suggested your band of fighters. " I state.

" I see, so the rest of the Inner court must have as well. It will only be temporary, until replacements can be found for the powers, but you at least will always have my eternal loyalty, Serena. "

I laugh at this, " So, my elder brother gets your twin, and I get you, sounds like a fair trade to me. Though you will have to train with me like I'm a regular person, I refuse to be mollycoddled. "

Ryo laughs, " WuFei was right, you are something else, agreed. Though, how badly did you kick my brother's ass anyhow? "

" She had him down in two seconds. You should have seen the look of mortification on his face, Ryo. " Naruto says, grinning.

" I can only imagine, Ranma, are you up for a spar, I need a good work out. It's been awhile since anyone has been able to really challenge me. "

Ranma grins at this and I roll my eyes, " To the training room. " I quip.

Quatre leads the way as the rest of us follow behind, including the queens. Once Ryo and Ranma's match is over Lydia looks at Reianna, " You're so going down. "

" Hah, I don't think so, Lydia, you'll be baking me goodies for a week, ya hear me. " Reianna fires back and we get to watch a practice match between the queens.

My eyes were open wide as I watch them attack each other so fast, I was nowhere near that kind of attack speed. Ryo and Ranma were slack jawed, Naruto was grinning like a loon, and Quatre had a calculating look upon his face. Attacks flew back and forth and cancelled each other out as the two veterans fought it out. In the end Queen Lydia stood victorious, " Damn, I will beat you yet, Lydia. " Reianna snaps.

" Keep telling yourself that. " Lydia quips.

" Quatre, Naruto, up for a three way? " I ask.

" You don't even need to ask, I'm in, sis. "

" Sounds like fun. " Quatre says.

I snap my fingers and get my training outfit on, then I do my warm up katas before facing my opponents, " This oughta be fun. "

Naruto attacked first with his shadow clones and I used my speed to dart through them and sweep Quatre off of this feet before zipping off, letting Naruto capitalize on the opening I had given him, then I wheel around and just as Naruto lands a punch on Quatre I nail him with a side kick that sends him sailing. Quatre tries to hit me with an upper cut but I dodge to the side and ram my knee into his stomach. Quatre rolls with the impact and I leap away as Naruto comes up through the ground. Quick as a minx he was on me and just as quick I leap over him and kick in in the back of the head as I perform a flip and then a cartwheel to avoid Quatre's next attack.

I drop into a sweep kick and drop Quatre on his back again and perform a backwards somersault to avoid Naruto's low kick. I come up on my feet and instantly pivot on my heel, grab Naruto's arm as it goes by and send him careening into Quatre. I capitalize on this and leap into the air landing on both of them. Ryo whistles from the stands, it had been awhile since he had seen me in a spar, and man did it feel good to have worthy opponents, though no one knew that Duo snuck Ky into the palace to give me secret lessons to be a Kairu warrior, if mother ever found out she would kill Ky and try to kill Duo.

" The winner is Serena. "

" Man, that's just not cool, sis, I'm the ninja is the family. " Naruto says, but he was smiling.

Quatre groans, " She used you as a weapon to take me down, you're like a ton of bricks, Naruto. "

" Excellent fight, Serena. " Ranma calls out.

I shall leave it there, that is basically a typical day in my life, my mother screwing with me, and then me getting some hardcore training in. I'll tell you more about my training as a Kairu warrior later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Redakai: Conquer the Kairu, Ronin Warriors, or Ranma Saotome.


End file.
